metroquestria
by EvaUnit15
Summary: James wished for a new life, plain and simple. He got his answer when he was sucked into a portal, as he went through it, his body changed into something from his childhood. Now in a new world he will make new friends and enemy's. He will also find love in this world. He will protect his new home from any threat, no matter what. He also get's something he always wanted. A family.


Metro-Equestria

 **I own nothing, everything belongs to their respective owners, only my oc belongs to me. The mlp characters are anthro in this fic and there might be some romance or a harem, i don't know yet. The time in mlp is about a month before twilight arrives, James becomes Metroplex from transformers fall of cybertron in this fic, it's not a crossover, at least i don't think it is if you just take a character or two from a different show or game and put them in a different show or game, pm me to let me know so i don't make the mistake again, anyway onto THE STORY! Metroplex would you like to do the honors?**

 **A loud, deep baritone voice speaks from nowhere "EVAUNIT15 DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC, ONLY HIS OC." thank you "YOU'RE WELCOME"**

Chapter 1

" _Sigh_ , that's the third time this week, i swear they hate me or something" James (author note: i'm not going to describe him if you read my other story, but if you didn't then i'm his clothes alittle) was walking down the sidewalk to catch the bus at the bus stop to get to his apartment building after a hard day of work at a store, in case you're wondering, no he doesn't work in the actual shop, he was put in the back to move everything around when it needs to be moved.

As he was walking next to a shop that sold mirrors he looked at himself to make sure he didn't get to messed up from work. He had short reddish brown hair, silver blue brown and dark red eyes which the iris is those colors in order from outer ridge to inner ridge, peach colored skin, 6'00 foot tall, a lean build that you would see on a runner/swimmer.

He was wearing a regular dark blue sweat proof shirt that acted like a second skin, a regular pair of jeans, a belt, and a pair of black adidas shoes that were customly made to be extremely comfy, last an incredibly long time, and have very good traction that lets me run on very slippery ground like it was a everyday dry type of ground.

James was snapped out of thoughts when he heard something, he tried to find the source until he was standing in front of an alley "please don't be in there" he heard the sound coming from within the alley "shit" he slowly walks into the alley while having his guard up.

He made it to the end of the alley "huh, thought something would be here" he was about to turn and go home when he saw what looked like a ripple floating in the air. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walks slowly towards it "alright, there's a ripple, in the air, with nothing behind it. This better not be one of those pranks jeff always does. Now let's see if this is just my imagination or i'm drunk" before he could continue ranting, the ripple expanded into a mirror like portal with all kinds of bright colors flashing from it "how the fuck do other people not see this" with a confused look, he turns to look at the sidewalk seeing people just walk by not noticing the bright lights "huh, guess they're blind or somet-WOAH!" he was cut off when he was pulled by an unseen force into the portal, after he fell through it disappeared and wasn't there anymore, leaving no trace.

IN THE PORTAL

"GODDAMIT!" James was screaming and yelled every word that came to his mind. He was falling through a tunnel, straight down, of every color of the rainbow and little sparkles were floating through and around as well. Soon he felt something leaving him, he looked down to see the toy figure of metroplex, from the transformers fall of cybertron game come out of his pocket, he kept it as a memento so he can remember the good times he had as a kid.

Soon it started to disappear, james reached for it, but before he could come close in its place was a type of smoke like wisp that was colored red, white, and black, soon it shot into his chest making him scream in pain, it felt like someone is tearing you open while pouring acid into you and ripping everything inside y look u out as painfully as possible. Soon james couldn't take it and passed out, but as he went through the tunnel, his body got bigger and changing.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

UNKNOWN TIME PASSED

James could only see darkness, he can't even see his own body when he looked down at where his chest would be. He tried to open his eyes but found he couldn't see either, he started freaking out until he heard a faint humming sound, he stayed silent as the humming got louder until it was like he was next to whatever is generating the sound.

Soon words appeared in his vision, where he looked the words stayed in place, they were disappearing when new ones took their place, they were going to fast for james to read, this kept on for a few minutes until it all went black. Then words appeared in the center of his vision bigger than the other words. "STARTUP COMPLETE, INITIALIZING SYSTEMS, ALL SYSTEMS ONLINE AND NOMINAL, ACTIVATING CYBORG BODY, TRANSFERRING MIND TO BODY, COMPLETE" James blacked out when it got to transferring mind.

When james woke up and open his eyes he noticed he was in a room made completely of metal, even the bed he's on, yet he feels comfortable like it was a normal bed. When he got up he noticed he's still wearing everything he had on before being pulled into the portal, "Alright that's a relief" he mutters to himself. He looks at the door and when he walked up to it, it opened upon his approach "woah." he breathes when he saw how the hall looked, it looked so futuristic! When james was about to start moving "fuck, i don't know where i'm going or where i am." he hung his head with a defeated look. Soon a arrow, with a red line appeared in his vision "da fuk?" he looked at the objects in front of him before bringing his hand up to test something, when his hand was in front of his face he saw that the line and arrow didn't disappear. "ooookaaaay. Well that answered my question." he started following the red line and arrow, turns out the arrow point to his destination and the line leads him to it on the fastest way there. When he arrived he looked around to see the room was like a bridge you see on a ship and when he looked more there were other levels in the bridge as well (just imagine it like the NERV Bridge from evangelion). "Alright let's see what we got" as he said this he headed toward what he thought is the command chair, it's like a regular chair except it had clamps where the forearms, shins, upper torso go. For the head it like a headband that holds the head in place. "okay that looks like a trap, no way am i sitting in that chair" he turns away, but then he turns back around and sits in the chair with his eyes closed, when nothing happened he opened one of his eyes "whew thought i was goi-" the clamps closed on him, making him immobile "shit" after he said that holographic screens appeared showing him everything about the place he is in and where he is, he noticed a clock on one of the screens that says 5 days till completion "completion? What? What do you mea-" that's when he figured it was how long till he completes knowing everything in front of him "I really am going to hate this, well let's get started."

5 days later

"wow, just wow." james had an amazed look, he learned everything about the world, and he means EVERYTHING from the simple way the inhabitants talk to their very complex ways of magic and everything in between, which is all the concepts. That's not the only thing he learned, oh no, he learned about his new body and by extension his other body, which happens to be a metroplex copy down to the very small wire but had halls and rooms the size for regular humans and there are many, many more rooms, hangers, hallways all that type of stuff. Anyway james can also control his metro body even when he's still using his cyborg body, speaking of his cyborg body james can now stay awake all the time but he can still sleep if he wants to and he doesn't need to eat either but he can still eat but it gives him more energy. His entire body looks the same, but it's made of the same metal as his metro body but his skin feels the same, he still has some of his body functions, the waste track isn't one of them though, his body runs on the same blood as his metro body, energon, but both his cyborg and metro body's generate its own energon from converting it from many other things like the air for example, ah the perks of having a very high tech converter. He can also still have kids too, he always wanted a big family as his own.

Right now he's getting ready to head out to the town of Ponyville "Alright, let's rock n roll" he heads out the door and into the everfree.

As james heads toward ponyville he hear a high pitched scream coming from ahead of him he took of running which left after images of himself.

When he arrived he saw what he learned are timberwolves cornering what looked like an yellow skin anthro pony girl of the age 9 wearing a yellow shirt with overalls over it and she isn't wearing shoes, instead she had hooves for feet, red hair with a pink bow and amber colored eyes.

James runs then jumps when he's close enough and when he was right above the middle timber wolf he landed on its back, shattering the thing to pieces, this got the other wolves attention as well as the girls.

James twisted his upper body to the left while leaning forward a little until he caught the timberwolf that lunged at him from his left, when he caught the wolf he twisted his body back and brought the wolf with his arm and slammed it into the wolf on his right that lunged at him as well, both shattered into twigs.

The last timberwolf lunged at his back but he jumped straight up and pulled his right arm back hand in a fist, when the timberwolf stopped under him to find him he slammed his fist into the back of its head, shattering it on impact. All this too 7 seconds.

The girl was watching the whole thing in awe, when james made sure there weren't anymore timberwolves, he walked over to the girl "You alright?" while reaching a hand out to help her up "I'm alright, thanks to you mister" (i can't do the country accent the apple family have so imagine they do) "Alright let's get to town, i'm sure you're family is worried" "alright, let's go!" she excitedly pull on james arm to get going "Alright alright" they both start heading towards to ponyville.

When they are on a clear path out of the forest james talked to the girl while on their way there "So applebloom" she looks up at him "why were in the everfree forest by yourself?" she looked down before looking back up "I thought i could get my cutie mark by finding whatever that thing is that appeared about a week ago" "thing?" james had an idea of what she was talking about, he just wanted to make sure he was right "yea, it a massive metal building lookin thing." he was right, right on the head "so you decided to look for this metal building to gain your cutie mark, right?" she nods "alright i can see that happening, oh look we're here." true to his word they just arrived at ponyville, they walked to the shopping district with applebloom leading the way.

James gained curious looks from most of the ponies around that see him, some females having blushes. He didn't notice though as he was taking in his surroundings. Soon they both came up to a stall selling apples. The person selling the apples was a mare with orange skin, white freckles on her cheeks, emerald green eyes, long blond hair that reaches her lower back and held by a red band at the end, same goes for her tail, she's wearing jeans with cowgirl boots, an red and black flannel button up shirt that was tied together right under her c cup breast showing her toned stomach, she also wearing a stetson hat.

"There you are applebloom! I was worried sick about you" she said while hugging applebloom, who hugged her back. James was standing to the side watching with a smile, he started turning away when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see the mare looking at him with a grateful smile "thank you for saving applebloom, she just told me what happened" "You're welcome" "my name's Applejack, but you can call me aj" "alright i'm James, nice to meet you too applejack"

We talked for a few minutes until we heard shouting coming down the street, when we looked james saw what looked like a hostage situation, the holder was holding a pink mare with a poofy dark pink mane, sky blue eyes, she was wearing a simple yellow t shirt and dark yellow which is straining against her breast which were probably a d cup, and sky blue pants that cover her wide hips, nice thighs and ass.

Right now she was being held hostage and being groped by the holder and had tears in her eyes as this went on.

James couldn't take it anymore, before the guy got any further james used his speed to get behind him before anything else happened james grabbed him by the shoulders and squeezed, the sudden pressure forced him to let go of his hostage, who ran to applejack and watched what james would do next.

James looked at the guy who started this and could tell from the way he's moving that he's drunk. He made the first move by rushing james from the front, james kicked straight up when the guy got close with only enough force to send him a few feet in the air and when he was right in front of james he punched the guy sending him sliding across the ground, knocked out.

All the ponies watching were shocked at james diplay, when the form of the authorities, when the guy was taken away, the ponies watching thanked and congratulated james because he just got rid of someone that does these type of things all the time and somehow gets away before the authorities arrive.

When he got back to the others were, a pink missile slammed into him, he looked at who it was and saw the pink mare hugging him saying thank you over and over at really highspeeds.

"You're welcome ms.?"

"Pinkie Pie" she says this after letting him go and giving him a wide smile that threatens to split her face in half. James saw she had a blush, as did applejack and a couple of mares still watching.

"WAIT, you're new to ponyville aren't you." the way she said it suggested it's not a question. "Yea, just arrived a while ago after saving applebloom there" while gesturing to said person "anyway, i'm going to explore a little more, get the layout of the place so i now where i'm going and not get lost. See ya." while walking away waving at them, they were waving too.

DAY BEFORE TWILIGHT ARRIVES

James was having a good day, why you may ask? Well he's helping wherever he can to for the Summer Sun Celebration. Right now he was helping set up the stage for other ponies to perform before and after the celebration.

As he was doing this he remembered when he was made a citizen of ponyville and revealed his secret to everyone of ponyville, it was also aired on tv so everyone of equestria knew as well, when he revealed what his species he is al lot of the citizens were shocked but still accepted him like any other pony. But when he told them what his home and what his body is, the citizens were shocked again and horrified that he was a cyborg, but they were not afraid of him thankfully they still accepted him, after the announcement was done he was approached by little girls and boys asking a million questions, after that he was introduced to applejacks and pinkie's friends rarity, a fashionista who james helped with a couple of orders to lighten the workload for her and she was thankful for that, then he met rainbow dash, who proclaimed to be the fastest flier, james believes her too after seeing her speeding through the air leaving a rainbow trail, rainbow declared they were rivals, which he gladly accepted. Then finally came fluttershy, who he found is a sweetheart, she is an animal caretaker and vet for them as well, james helped her take care of a couple of them when her workload was getting to her, she thanked him for it and gave him a hug, which pressed her E cup size breasts into his chest, when she let go he saw she had a blush. "Mr. Wilton!" a voice called up to him, he looked over the edge with a curious look to see Mayor Mare standing there with a hard hat and clipboard "Yes Mayor?" "I wanted to inform you have been chosen to show the checker that's coming tomorrow at 12 o'clock in front of the library" "got it" he gave her a thumbs up, she smiles and shakes her head lightly "Then i'll leave you to what you are doing" she walks away. "Alright, we almost done?" he calls to the head of the building crew, and brown earth pony with dark brown hair and tail wearing construction clothes "no, were only 60 percent complete and by the time were finished it would already be morning tomorrow" james just now noticed the time and the sun already setting "how bout you guys head home, i'll take care of the stage" "you sure?" "yea, don't forget i don't need any sleep remember." the head gained a sheepish look and nodded then proceed to tell the other workers to pack up and head home. 30 minutes later and james was still working on the stage, some of the ponies passing by couldn't help but glance with worry for him, including his five friends when they pass by.

The next day everybody woke up to see the stage complete and with all the decorations already set up, they were amazed that it was all done already. But they gained worried looks when they saw james sitting upright on the stage like a puppet with its strings cut, some rushed over to him, but his friends got to him first, but after a while of worrying they noticed james start moving and when he saw everyone staring at him he told them he just went to standby mode, washing away the worries of everyone. James checked his internal clock 11:59 and about ten seconds before twelve, he rushed towards the library and when he got there he saw a chariot pulled by two royal guards, when they landed a young purple and green dragon wearing a purple hooded jacket, green shirt and purple shorts, has green eyes, green spines on his head heading down until they vanish under his jacket and a purple unicorn mare wearing a black skirt, white button up shirt, and a purple vest over that, violet eyes, dark purple hair with a stripe of purple and pink in the center on both her hair and tail.

As they both got off the chariot, james caught part of their conversation "But twilight, the princess said to check on the preparations and make frie-" "No time for that spike, we have to check the preparations and be on our way back to prepare for Nightmare Moon's return and find the elements of harmony. Now where's the person that's suppose to show us the preparations?" _"she appears to be impatient, let's give her what she wants"_ james thought with a mischievous grin.

Both the dragon and mare were standing, waiting for the person that would show them around, the mare was about start ranting until something landed in front of them, they covered their eyes with their hands when the dust cloud rose. After it fell they were both shocked when in front of them was not a pegasus, but what looked like a earth pony to them. The dragon walked up to james and asked nicely "Excuse me sir" james looks at him "do you know where our escort is" gesturing to himself and the mare who had a irritated look, james looks at the dragon "yea i know him" "really where is he?" "well he is rig-" before james could finish he was cut off by the mare "look can you just point us in the right direction so we can get going" " _she is really irritated now, time to shock em"_ James looks straight into her eyes making her blush "you're talking to him" she looks shocked for a second "wait, you're our escort!?" "yep, now this way to sweet apple acres" james said while walking in said direction, the mare and dragon run to catch up to him.

"Sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves, my name is Spike nice to meet you" he holds his hand out, james shakes it, spike nudges twilight "fine spike, my name is twilight sparkle, prized student of princess celestia" " If that's your full name then that's a mouthful" spike laughs at that, twilight a irritated look again "look i don't know who you are so isn't it polite to introduce yourself as well, i'm mean are all earth ponies that are like you this rude" (author note: this is directed at james not all earth ponies, just james) "First: my name is James Wilton, Second: i'm not a pony, Third: i'm a cyborg" "THAT'S WHERE I REMEMBER YOU FROM" both james and twilight look at spike "you're the human that was on the news!" spike said while pointing at james "yep". Twilight has a shocked look, "WAIT, you're the human cyborg!" while pointing at james " yep" james said with a grin "anyway here we are" he said while gesturing to the apple trees around them.

They hear someone coming to them james turns his head to the left "Hey Aj" while waving, applejack returns the wave and walks up to them " howdy james" she says this with a blush "so which one is the overseer of the preparations?" "she is" james said while gesturing to twilight "hello, my name is twilight sparkle" she holds her hand out, applejack grabs her hands and shakes it, along with the rest of her "well howdy twilight, my name's applejack" she lets go of twilights hand but she cant stop shaking, James places both hands on twilight's shoulders to hold her still "thanks" she said in a daze "welcome, hey aj" applejack looks at him "want me to get the apples to the barn while you show twilight here the food for the preparation?" "sure, the foods this way" she led twilight away, but spike stayed "need any help?" james look at him for a few seconds "sure" james said with a smile.

A few minutes later twilight walked back, groaning with a hand on her stomach "i think i ate too much apple pie" she soon arrives to see james and spike carrying the buckets to and into the barn. She gains a shocked look when she sees james carrying 11 buckets of apples, holding two in his hands with rope, two on top of his hands, one on each forearm, one on each bicep, one on each shoulder and one balancing on his head. Spike was behind him carrying two buckets, one in each arm "alright spike, these are the last ones, by the time we get them in the barn twilight should be done checking the food" "alright". They both put the buckets in the barn and walk out to see twilight staring at james with a shocked look and a blush dusting her cheeks. "You alright there twilight?" james snapped his fingers in front of her face, making her come back to reality "s-sorry" she looked away before composing herself and turning back to james "now we need to check the weather and the pony doing it is a Rainbow Dash" James looked up and then started walking back to town "this way", spike and twilight jog to catch up to him.

In town they were walking down the streets, some ponies waving to james, who waved back with a smile, "looks like you're popular here james" spike said while looking at all the ponies waving and smiling toward them "yep, i help out when they need me and sometimes i help them anyways when they don't ask" "wow" "yep, oh and you said you need to talk to rainbow dash, right twilight?" she nods to him "yes, she's supposed to clear the skies, but it looks like she's slouching on the job." James picks up something on his radar, the system telling him it's friendly and the person they're talking about coming in fast from their right. "When i say duck, you duck alright?" twilight and spike looked at him confused, twilight was about to say something when- "Duck!" both james and spike duck to the ground quickly, but twilight wasn't fast enough and got barreled into by a rainbow blur, when the dust cloud that resulted from the crash cleared james and spike were treated to a funny sight that made james chuckle and spike laughing. Twilight was on the ground with a dazed look and rainbow next to her with a sheepish look, rainbow is a cyan colored mare with b cup breast, nice wide hips and subtle butt, magenta colored eyes, she's wearing a black sports bra with a windbreaker jacket over it, black biker shorts with white stripes down the side, and wings on her back that went through specially made holes in the back of the jacket for pegasus wings. "Sorry about that" she rubbed the back of her head, she got up and held her hand out to twilight to help her up, she takes it and is pulled ups, she looks at the one who crashed into her

"I take it you're rainbow dash?" "yep, rainbow dash is the name, fastest flier in ponyville" she says proudly "i'm going to join the wonderbolts when they see me in action" "THE, wonderbolts? The most talented fliers in equestria? Please they wouldn't want somebody who couldn't even keep the skies clear for one day."

Rainbow looks at twilight in the eye "ten seconds is all i need to clear the sky" "then prove it" twilight has a smirk thinking she won, but it was wiped from her face when she saw rainbow take off at high speeds and when she landed she looked at james, who had a stopwatch out "9.5 seconds, new record by 3 sec dash" "yes!" she cheered. She flew around the group in celebration but end up puffing twilight's hair up, making spike and james snicker quietly "alright now we know that the skies are taken cared of let's go to the next stop. Spike?" james looks at spike "next is decorations." "those are already done, but rarity should be checking them now. Let's go" they walk off after james bids rainbow goodbye.

After a few minutes the group made it to the stage to see a white unicorn with royal purple hair in elegant curls, same with her tail, her eye color is blue, wide hips, subtle butt, and c cup breast. She's wearing black designer pants, white button up shirt. She was looking at the decorations making sure their perfect "a little to the left" she said to herself as she moved a decoration that was too high for her to reach.

Twilight walked up to her "excus-" "sh sh sh shush, im concentrating, this must be perfect"

After a few more seconds she was done "alright, now what do you neeeeeeeeEEEEED, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!" she talks before screaming at the end while looking at twilight's hair. "Rainbow dash" james said while moving to sit on the stage with spike, who followed when james motioned him towards it.

Twilight looks at them before looking back to rarity, who had a look of understanding when she heard rainbow did this, "my name is twilight sparkle nice to meet youuuuUUUUUU!" "my names rarity darling, now come with me!" rarity dragged twilight behind the curtains. Spike and james sat on the stage, spike had a look of confusion "what's going on back there?" james looks at him before looking back at his phone that was showing the condition on his metrobody and what happens around it while he isn't there "not much, just rarity fixing twilight's hair and making sure it's perfect" "perfect?" "rarity's a perfectionist" a look of realization appears on spike face "oh, well twilight's in for a rough time then" "yep" they stay quiet for a while until twilight runs by them "come on before she decides to dye my fur a different color!" she says in a hurry while running, james and spike stare after her before looking at each other before laughing and running after her.

A few minutes later and they are on their way to fluttershy's place to see how she is coming along with the music, when they get there they see a butter yellow pegasus mare with long pink hair, cyan eyes, e cup breast, wide hips, long slender legs, nice butt, and a kind, shy personality. She wears a pair of jeans, a green sweater that strains against her breast, a pink butterfly hair clip holding her bangs to her right.

She was helping the birds play the song for the celebration. Twilight walks up and speaks a little too loudly " hello!" the birds get startled and flew away and fluttershy gasps and flies too fast for twilight to see, she looks around to find her but couldn't, she looks at the other two to see spike staring at james in shock "why are you looking at him like that spike?" she asks him, he points behind james, twilight looks and sees fluttershy behind james, holding onto him, with a terrified look and also squeezing her breast into his back making him blush. "Fluttershy" he said catching her attention "we are wondering how you're coming along with the birds and song." she comes out from behind him but still staying close to him. "The songs coming along nicely, but um, i'll need to get the bird's back." James walks to the little tree the birds were on earlier and made birds calls perfectly, making the birds fly onto the tree.

"there you go" james said while feeding the birds some bird feed, and smiles to fluttershy making her blush. Twilight felt jealousy for some reason. James looks at fluttershy "well, time for us to get going. See ya later fluttershy." he waves to her while walking away with twilight and spike.

After a while they arrive at the library, james looks at twilight "well, here we are, your temporary residence" twilight looks at the library before looking at him, then smiling and without thinking, kisses him on his cheek. When she realized what she done, she blushed, grabbed spike and went into the library.

James went to the stage to check that everything was in order and double checked to be safe, after that he sat down on the edge of the stage and ran scans on the place to make sure there were no surprises.

As he did this the welcoming party for twilight was going good, but the mare herself was irritated. Right now she was in her bedroom, wearing yellow pajamas, trying to get some sleep. Spike opened the door and walked in with a lampshade on his head "come on twilight, their starting a game of pin the tail on the pony" he lifts the shade up a little to look at her "wanna play?"

Twilight sits up with a irritated look "no! Everybody in this town are CRAZY!" spike looks at her "well it is the summer sun celebration, everybody has to be up to see it" twilight looks at him "i know, but with nightmare moon returning to plunge equestria into eternal night, and i need to find the elements of harmony to stop her"

Before either of them could talk, they heard the announcement that it was almost time for the celebration to start, spike left the room, letting twilight get changed. After that they went with everybody else to the stage.

When they got there they saw james sitting on the far edge of it, with the 5 mares that they met earlier around him, with a faint blue glow coming from his eyes. As they make their way to them, twilight looks up and out the skylight to see the moon, the mare in the moon vanishing from it, making her worry more.

Applejack notices them first "glad you made it" this got the group's attention, even james who just got done with his scan, and they all greeted both of them.

When the event started, james was picking up two unknown energy signatures, one he's not familiar with and the other he is. " _how do i know this one? Not anyone i know from my home. Maybe it's from metroplex's memories that i remember this signature. But it's different from the autobots"_.

Before he could continue with his thoughts, the curtains were opened to present the princess, but she wasn't there. What caught his attention though was the dark blue mist like fog with sparkles in it appearing and forming a barrier on the stage.

When it disappeared there was someone the stage, a mare that was about 8 feet tall making his head at the same height as her breasts are, had black fur, teal eyes with slits, a mane and tail that was made of the same fog like mist james saw flowing like it was in a gentle breeze, wearing a silver breastplate with shoulder guards, greaves, gauntlets, a helmet, a waist guard with a dark blue cloth hanging in the middle with a half moon symbol in white on it. She has what looked like f cup breast, slender build, nice thighs, a big but subtle butt, a horn and wings, making her an alicorn.

She looks at all the people present "my royal subjects, you're princess has returned!" a random pony in the crowd, with other following suit "you're not our princess, what have you done with princess celestia" the mare sneers before replying "have you already forgotten the second royal crown? No matter, i am the only princess now, and any who oppose my rule will have a painful demise by my new pet" as she said this she casted a spell to show the townsfolk what looked like a giant black metal ball that was black with glowing purple lights pulsing within a twisted looking forest.

James paled, looking on with shock " _HOW THE HELL IS HE HERE?! I thought he disappeared after he was beaten by optimus and the other autobots!"_ when the girls saw his look they started to worry for him.

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was you're last. From this moment forth, the night, will last, forever!"

After she said this she turned into dark blue mist and disappeared. The girls looked back at james to check on him, but they see the blue glow in his eyes again, they look at each other and nodded. Applejack went to his left and rainbow to his right and they put his respective arms over their shoulders and went to the library where they saw twilight ran off to when Nightmare moon disappeared.

At the library twilight was looking through the bookshelves looking for something, murmuring about book on elements of harmony. Before she could continue a voice cut her off "and what are these elements of harmony" she looks to see the girls with james, who still had the blue glow in his eyes.

"the elements of harmony are the only things that can stop nightmare moon, but i can't find the book that says their last known location" pinkie suddenly pops up beside her holding a book "here you go! One book of 'elements of harmony: a reference guide.'" she places it in twilight's hand with a big smile before hopping back to her original spot, making her breast bounce catching james's, whose eyes are back to normal, attention. When she saw this, she was mentally cheering. Twilight looked at her shocked before finding her voice "where did you find this?" pinkie looked at her and replied with the same smile and sang "it was under E" twilight looked embarrassed while the others chuckled at the scene.

Twilight opened the book and skimmed through it until she found what she was looking for "the last known location of the elements of harmony is the castle of the pony sisters, which is located deep within…" twilight pales, the others look at her in concern, "the everfree forest" the others, beside james who walks through it to get to his home, pale.

James remembered something "wait, wasn't that thing that nightmare showed us in the everfree?" that made them nod before paling further until rainbow remembered seeing his face "wait" getting all their attention "you looked like you saw a ghost when she showed that thing" the other girls look at him as they remembered the look he had.

He looks at all of them, wondering if there ready to know about Trypticon, before mentally nodding to himself. "yes, i have seen a ghost." the girls look at him with concern when they notice the hesitation in his voice. He continues "the ghost of a foe brought down by the autobots long before i awakened. He disappeared after he fell. My guess is he was sent here somehow. But if i don't destroy him, then he's going to destroy your world." the girls had shocked look on their faces. "now we have to get going, you for the elements and me towards trypticon."

Before he could take one step all the girls hugged him, fluttershy was the first to say something "you can't go, you'll get killed" the others voiced similar things. James looked at them in shock " _no one has ever showed me kind of concern before, but why?"_ he voices his question, the response shocked him.

"because we love you"

James looked at them with shock and asked them why him, they gave him a simple and straightforward answer "because you're the type of pony we want to start a family with." they said this with love, while looking at him.

He was so shocked that his mind went blank with only what they said to him repeating in his head. His response to them was a big hug and tears of happiness, they hugged him back.

"now it's time to head out" he said. The girls were shocked, they were about to object before he beat them to it "besides, what land would our future kids have if we don't do this." he said this with love and determination. The girls looked at him with love before getting serious and nodded. They head out the door and to the entrance of the everfree.

When they got their james saw familiar landscape that he sees everyday when he comes and goes from his home. This made things easier for them considering the animals stay away from the path.

"alright, let's get moving, we got to get there before trypticon starts moving" the girls nod and they head in, staying on the path.

After a while they feel rumbles that are getting stronger every few seconds. James checked on trypticon through his metro bodies cameras to see him slowly transforming into his humanoid form, "shit" the girls look at him "trypticon is transforming" they pale at this. James reassure them "don't worry, i'll do my best to stop him".

Rarity says something that makes the other girls wonder the same thing "how are you going to do that darling?" they look at him with worry. James chuckles a little "don't worry, you'll know when you see it. And rainbow" she looks at him "you might say it's awesome" she grins "i'll be the judge of that".

The rumbles remind them of what's going on. James looks at them "let's keep moving" the girls nod as well and they take off full speed, james slowing down big time for the girls to keep up with him.

After a while they come up to a big metal wall. James looks with a smile, he turns to the girls, who have confused faces "this is where we part for now" they looked at him in shock. He replies "i'm the only one who can stop trypticon, you girls will need to head down that path" he points to the girls left showing a castle in the distance "there's your destination" before he could turn he was hugged by the girls again before they took off as fast as their legs can carry them. James head into his metro body, heading towards the switch at its heart that would activate its transforming ability.

After a few minutes the girls arrive at the castle, but before they could enter the ground shook, knocking the girls down. When they got up they heard a loud roar, they looked in the direction of the sound to see a large black humanoid metal creature with glowing purple lights with a menacing face like symbol with sharp points glowing the same color as the lights on its body.

It roared loudly, shaking the ground, and knocking the girls down with the force of it. They all had shocked and horrified looks. Before they could say or do anything their phones went off, they all took out their phones when they heard the ringtone they saved for james when he called or texted them. What they saw was a simple text 'look towards my home to see something awesome' they looked at each other before looking at james's home in the distance.

What they saw was amazing, his home was transforming in a similar fashion as trypticon, but it looked bigger than him. After the transformation was done, the girls had an awed expressions, there standing proud and tall was a MASSIVE humanoid giant made of grey, white, black and some red metal. There were glowing red lights all over its body, a symbol of a face that filled them with safety by just looking at it that glowed red as well on it chest on its right side. They started cheering but when they saw it was about to speak they quieted down, wanting to hear what it sounded like. It spoke in a loud, deep baritone voice that sounded like james (james's voice is like metroplex's but imagine metroplex voice if he was a normal sized cybertronian)

"METROPLEX ONLINE" (if you want to see his transformation, just go on youtube and look up the video 'metroplex heeds the call of the last prime' if you haven't seen it yet then i suggest you do, its awesome!)

"trypticon" said con looks at him "it's time for you to go for good" trypticon roars at him before firing his shoulder missiles at him, metroplex's shoulder cannons activate and fire at all the missiles automatically while he walks toward trypticon, while trypticon started to charge his lasers.

The girls watched in awe at the titanic battle,literally, before twilight snaps out of it and ushers the others in and they start looking for the elements. After a while they found them in stone sphere form. "careful, careful" twilight was saying while fluttershy and rainbow lowered the elements down. Pinkie counted them "there only five" before anyone could say anything, a shock wave of blue mist thrown them away from the elements and a tornado swept the elements up, twilight saw this and ran towards them before being swept with them, the other calling her name. They see a flash appear in a tower on the other end of the castle and run full speed to help their future sister.

Back with metroplex, he was holding his hands with trypticon, both trying to overpower each other. After a while trypticon stepped back, making metroplex fall forward onto the ground, and walked toward the castle when his master called him.

Back at the castle the girls were shoot the rainbow beam that resulted from the elements activating at nightmare moon, engulfing her in it, after a few seconds the beam disappeared, leaving a 7'10 foot tall mare with wings and a horn, blue fur, teal eyes, a black dress with a white half moon symbol on the hips that shows her shoulders and top of her breast, which were e cup, a black crown and necklace piece that had a half moon symbol in white, light blue mane and tail, nice wide hips.

She was standing where nightmare moon stood moments before with her armor cracked on the ground around her.

She looks at the girls "thank you for freeing me of my imprisonment, my name is princess luna." before any of them could respond a ball of white light appeared in the middle of the room, when it cleared there stood a 8 foot tall alicorn mare with white fur, greyish magenta eyes, a light cerulean light turquoise very light cobalt blue pale heliotrope colored mane and tail that flow by themselves, she's wearing the same dress as luna but white, she's wearing a gold necklace with a purple gem in it as well as a gold crown with a purple gem in it.

She looked at twilight who ran up to her and hugged her while she returned it, the other girls bowed to her, when she parted from twilight she turned to luna, who was cowering, she walked towards her and stopped in front of her "time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together,little sister." the girls behind her have shocked looks hearing this, celestia then extends her hand toward luna, who was staring at her with tears "will you accept my friendship?" lune doesn't answer, instead she hugs her sister, who does the same, the girls behind them smiling as well.

Before they could say anything the ground shook, making a few pieces of the ceiling fall, landing a few feet away from them. Celestia looks at all of them "everypony, out of the building now!" they all rush out to see metroplex holding trypticon back from hitting the castle they were in. Celestia and luna look on with shock and awe as the girls look on with hope.

They all gained shocked looks at a impressive feat of strength as metroplex lifts trypticon above him, while trypticon was hitting him with his tail and thrashing, and threw him away from the castle into the air, and in second calculating how much power it took to blast him away and into the middle of the ocean with the deepest depths.

He got it and fired his shoulder cannons and the ones on his arms as well, sending trypticon out of sight.

After that metroplex turned toward the castle and started walking toward it to pick up the girls. When he got there he saw them smiling at him, causing him to smile as well, when he saw the two alicorns he bowed his head in respect to them which they nodded their heads to him. He held out his hand which they all got on and he lifted them to his shoulder that didn't have his cannons in the way. After they were on, he started walking back to ponyville. As he did this he made a small holo projector pop up in front of the group and display the time, making celestia stand up from her sitting position and her horn glowed, as she did this the sun started to rise. The rays of light bounced off of his body making him look like a knight which rarity voiced, the other girls agreeing, even celestia and luna who had blushes.

When ponyville came into sight, they all saw the citizens out and looking at them before they started cheering, when the group got there metroplex set them down before stepping onto a clear part of the outskirts of ponyville and turning to face the town to see everyone looking at him in wonder.

Before their very eyes, they saw their savior who saved them from Nightmare moon's pet start to transform into a familiar metal home of their cyborg friend. When it was done the part of the house that was the chest opened to show a large metal orb with many cables plugged into it glowing blue and in front of it was james, who was in what looked like a metal full body harness holding him in place.

The townsfolk got worried that something was wrong, the girls and princesses more so, until they see him open his eyes and the harness open up, letting him walk out of it before crouching and launching into the air, flipping and other tricks, until he landed in front of the girls and princesses with the townsfolk behind them, he stood up and held his arms out "TADA!" he exclaimed with a large smile. The townsfolk started cheering while the girls and the princess looked like they wanted to do something, james saw this and faced them, making them tense up a little, and spread his arms wide "come on, bring it in! You know you want to" he said with a smile.

The girls, celestia and luna rushed and hugged him, but what shocked everyone was that they kissed him on the lips, one at a time, including the princess's. After that they all started the party pinkie set up, james getting his metro body to play colored lights with the songs. The party lasted long into the day. After a while james was standing on top of his metrobody looking at the party below him, he felt people behind him and when he looked he saw his future family, including celestia and luna, who said they wanted a family with him as well, they walked up to him and stood with him. He made a camera appear out of his metrobody in front of them, the girls caught on and got ready, when they were james set the camera going "say cheese!" they smiled on the first but james blushed when he felt them hug him for the second one.

James had a dreamy look on his face " _my life and future here are going to be wonderful"_ he lays down with the girls sitting around him as he fell asleep with a smile,and a warm feeling in his chest.

 **End of chapter 1**

 **Wow!, took forever to finish this, it took awhile to make it so it was still going with the show, anyway if you liked this story than yay! Please review and stayed tune for new chapters. Oh! And please read and review my other stories. Anyway than-PINKIE, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!? She looks at me with a smile "from there silly" she points toward my door, which i closed and locked to keep characters out so they don't interrupt me. I look at her and the door before shaking my head, look i locked the door how did you get in? "that's a secret" she then looked at the camera "please review the story and read any other stories EvaUnit15 write, also any challenges you want him to write. Now where do you think you're going Eva?" i turn my head toward her from by the door, nothing "good, now come here for your reward" i gulp and try to open the door but she grabbed me, she then looked at the camera and turned it off, but before that you could see me pale on the bed i have in the room**


End file.
